


Cinch

by the_genderman



Series: My 2018 MCU Kink Bingo Fics [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Strap-Ons, Trans Steve Rogers, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Written for the bingo square "Harness." PWP. What you see is what you get. Trans Steve, cis (presumably) Sam, some accessories, and a good time had by all. Fits into canon at least to the point of not being totally AU.





	Cinch

**Author's Note:**

> A note on language. I am a trans masculine author, and I am using the anatomical terminology I am most comfortable with for Steve. Different people may have different preferences and there is no one right way.

“Guess what arrived today,” Steve sing-songs as he leans around the doorframe of Sam’s home office in their shared suite at the Avengers compound.

Sam looks up from his computer and turns to Steve. Steve is grinning broadly and he’s quirking his eyebrows exaggeratedly. They were still very much in the honeymoon phase of dating and it showed.

“Well, I think there can be only one thing that could get you this excited right now,” Sam replies, leaning back in his chair and stretching. “Let me finish up this paperwork and I’ll be right with you. Don’t start without me.”

“Of course not,” Steve replies and blows Sam a kiss. “Don’t rush, but try not to keep me waiting, either, ok?”

“Don’t worry, I want this as much as you do, but I have to finish this and then get myself ready. You understand, right?” Sam says, turning back to his work.

Steve nods and slips back around the doorframe, disappearing down the hallway. Sam smiles and begins to type faster.

\--------------

“Have you opened it yet?” Sam asks as he steps out of the bathroom, towel around his waist. Steve is lying on the bed, still mostly fully dressed.

“I took it out of the shipping box, but that’s it,” Steve replies, sitting up and picking up the package from his bedside table, revealing the condoms and the bottle of lube behind it.

Sam sits down on the bed next to Steve and gives him a playful elbow to hurry things up. Steve elbows him back and pops open the box. He reaches in and pulls out the plastic-wrapped contents. He unwraps the protective covering to reveal his purchase: a somewhat expensive, but correspondingly well-made royal blue nylon harness with a pocket for a bullet vibrator (currently occupied) and an attached (but detachable for easier cleaning) dildo of similar color.

“I think it looks pretty good, what do you think?” Steve asks expectantly.

Sam nods appreciatively. “I like it, but why’d you go with all blue?”

“I just like blue,” Steve shrugs. “And as long as I get to customize my dick, I might as well go a little wild, right?”

“Fair,” Sam says. “Now I wanna see what it looks like on you.”

“So do I,” Steve agrees.

Steve climbs off the bed, tossing his shirt aside as he walks over to the floor-length mirror. He looks himself over as he slips out of his pants. His scars hardly bother him anymore, barely even visible under the lines of his pecs. If you’re not looking for them, you probably won’t even notice. He palms his packer through his underwear, watching the bulge shift under his hand. Under his pants, it looks just like the natural thing. Outside his pants, it still looks like a dick, but doesn’t do all the things Steve wishes it could do. No matter; he has an answer to that now. He removes his underwear and steps into the harness, cinching the straps tight around his waist and legs. He adjusts it so the vibrator pocket sits comfortable over his clit, wraps his hand around the dildo, and gives it a couple practice jerks.

“That was easy. I think it looks pretty good,” Steve says, turning to Sam. He holds his arms out a little from his sides and thrusts his hips forward.

“Yeah, but how does it handle?” Sam asks. “That’s what _I_ wanna know.”

“Don’t worry, I’m getting to that,” Steve says as he climbs back up onto the bed and clambers over to Sam on his hands and knees. 

Sam rolls onto his back and folds his hands behind his head. Steve swings a leg over Sam’s and reaches down to untuck the towel. He looks up at Sam expectantly. Sam nods and Steve pulls the towel open. Sam unclasps his hands just long enough to reach over to the bedside table, grab the lube, and hand it to Steve. Steve thanks him, squirts a decent amount on one hand, and reaches down to fondle Sam’s cock while leaning in to kiss him. Sam moans into his mouth and Steve kisses him harder as he feels his cock swell in his hand.

“Ready?” Steve asks when he and Sam finally part to breathe again.

“ _Very_ ,” Sam replies.

Steve wipes his hand on his side, grabs a condom, and rolls into onto his strap-on. He’s _pretty_ sure the dildo and the lube are compatible, but better safe than sorry. He begins lubing up. Sam maneuvers a pillow under his hips and lifts his knees to get as comfortable as he can. 

“How much did you do in the shower? Full prep?” Steve asks, thumb hesitating on the still-open cap of the lube bottle.

“As much as I could do,” Sam replies. “Just need a little more lube and I’m good to go.”

“Will do,” Steve replies. He squeezes more lube onto his fingers, rubbing it around to warm it up before reaching down to run the tips of two fingers around Sam’s rim, then pushing in deep enough to give his prostate a quick tease.

Sam gasps and squirms. “If you’re gonna do that, might as well get to the main act.”

Steve leans in to kiss Sam again before carefully lining himself up and pushing in. It’s definitely a different sensation than anything they’ve done before. He can feel the pressure of the vibrator against his clit as he thrusts forward, the fabric of the pocket soft and pleasantly textured over the firm lump of the vibrator.

“Still doing fine?” Steve asks Sam as he bottoms out, pulls back, and begins to thrust slowly. “Obviously I can’t feel _exactly_ what I’m doing, so if anything starts to hurt, or even get uncomfortable, let me know, ok?”

“Still going good,” Sam replies. 

“Did I pick a good size?”

“Feels like the right choice to me.”

“Good,” Steve grins. He reaches down to click the power button on the bullet vibrator and gives a shuddering moan and a reflexive thrust as the vibrator buzzes to life. _Ooh_ , it’s a strong one, and it’s only on the first speed.

“Are _you_ ok?” Sam asks as Steve pauses momentarily to collect himself.

“Yeah, I will be,” Steve replies, panting a little. “I’m going to be _very_ good, thank you.”

Finding his rhythm again, Steve clicks the vibrator up to its second speed and starts thrusting again, a little faster, a little stronger, rubbing his clit against the vibrator with every in-stroke as he fucks Sam. They kiss sloppily, panting, grunting, moaning, and generally having a very good time. Steve comes once with a guttural cry, pauses to catch his breath, and then begins again. He props himself up on one arm and reaches down to grasp Sam’s cock, stroking until Sam comes, too. Steve slows his thrusts, easing Sam through the orgasm. He stills but doesn’t pull all the way out yet, wrapping his hand around the shaft of the dildo and pushing against it, grinding the vibrator against his clit until he comes a second time.

Steve pulls out and flops down onto his back, shaking fingers fumbling for the power button on the vibrator. Sam groans and pulls the pillow out from under his hips, stretching his legs out.

Steve sighs heavily, finally managing to turn the vibrator off. “That was even better than I’d hoped. How was it for you?”

“Well worth waiting for,” Sam replies. “But hopefully we won’t wait as long to do that again.”

“ _Definitely_ not.”


End file.
